Some search engines may include, in connection with a search input, an interactive internet map displayed within a computer-enabled interactive viewport (for example, in a region of a web browser). A user may input a point of interest (for example, a geographic location) as a text query to view the point of interest in the internet map, along with non-geographic information related to the viewed point of interest. This manual process may then be repeated to view non-geographic information relevant to other points of interest.